Nightclubs
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Kendall Knight hates nightclubs. James Diamond could very well change that. This is a slash. If you don't like it, please don't read it.


Kendall Knight hates nightclubs.

He hates the loud music. He hates the can't-breathe-because-there-are-too-many-people atmosphere. He hates all of the drunk assholes who sleaze around, flirting with everything that moves. Yep. Kendall Knight definitely hates nightclubs. So, if that was the case, why was he leaning up against a wall at one of these hell holes? 

Cue the gorgeous creature walking towards him.

James Diamond was the reason Kendall was here, and to be honest, he would go just about anywhere James asked him, too. See, he would never say anything, but he knew that something inside of him would never let him deny James anything, and that kind of scared him. Because James Diamond could have any person in the world, and boy, did he know that. He would never waste his time on large-eyebrowed, lanky, blonde Kendall who had been his best friend since.. forever.

"You aren't dancing," James says matter-of-factly, and Kendall sort of laughs and rolls his eyes. "Really? I couldn't tell". A frustrated sigh escapes James perfect lips and he kind of shrugs. "I wish you would just enjoy yourself every now and then. Everytime you and I go out somewhere, you just hang back and do nothing. Surely, I'm not that boring," he admits, leaning against the wall as well and looking down at his feet. For a second, Kendall starts to feel bad. After all, James was right. But, then he remembers that he hates nightclubs. That's why he isn't having any fun. And so he tells James just that.

James doesn't say anything for a minute, just kind of looks at Kendall like, "how can you possibly hate this heaven of a place". Then he pushes himself off the wall. "Well, if you don't want to dance with anyone else in here, would you maybe want to go out there and dance with me? I've been fighting to keep this little blonde-headed girl off of me, and I'm thinking you might just keep her away," he says, brushing his hair away from that amazing face he has. Kendall just smiles. Yeah. That's right, girls. James fucking Diamond just asked HIM to dance. "Hm. I guess I could let you use me to repel girls," he replies, and James just sighs, grabbing his hand and pulling him out through the sea of people.

It's really too hot on the dance floor, and Kendall is just about to say so when James smirks and turns his back to him. Kendall is confused for a second. Didn't he say he wanted to dance? And then James starts backing up until they are pressed chest-to-back and Kendall can't really breathe. James is grinding back against him and well, he really doesn't know what to do and it's ridiculously obvious because he is just standing there with this ridiculously attractive boy all over him. He decides to do the normal thing and just put his hands on James' hips, and this is apparently right because he can feel James laugh.

He really can't believe that this is happening. He strictly recalls telling himself that James would not be interested in him, and is he really having this conversation with himself? James just wants to dance, and he doesn't want anything else. God, Kendall. Shut the fuck up.

Finally, Kendall gives up on the battle in his mind and just goes with it. He wraps one arm around James' waist, and pulls him closer, rocking in the same motion that James is. This is nice, and honestly, even if James didn't want anything more than this, Kendall could probably do this more often.

Before long, both boys are exhausted, sweaty, and absolutely dying of thirst. They both come off the dancefloor, laughing and bumping into each other, heading to the bar to get a water. They sit down at a small table towards the back of the club, tearing open their water bottles and nearly choking from trying to drink so fast. James finishes his water first, crushing the bottle against the table and leaning back in his seat. "God, that was so much fun!" he said, smiling uncontrollably at Kendall who was smiling just as widely back at him. "It really was," he laughs, "I see why you enjoy being out there as much as you do". James raises an eyebrow. "Where is the real Kendall Knight? Because I am pretty sure he would never say that". They both laugh then, and then James hears it. His absolute favorite slow jam comes through the speakers and as tired as he is, he cannot resist the urge to get up and dance to this song.

"I know you're probably really tired, but I really want you to come dance with me again," he says, standing up and offering his hand to Kendall who just looks at it for a minute. He nods, taking James' hand and walking back out to the dancefloor. This time, Kendall is really nervous because this is a slow song, and this requires way more touching than all of the other songs that were played tonight. They reach their original spot on the floor and James just smiles, all white teeth and perfection. He inches closer to Kendall, putting his arms around his neck and pressing up against him. Shit. This is going to turn out really, really bad. Curse male genitalia.

James is getting more and more comfortable, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall can feel him breathing against his skin. He's grinding his hips dangerously against the blonde's and playing with the short hair on the back of Kendall's head. It's driving Kendall crazy, and all he can do is just pull James closer to him, even though he knows he is going to regret it in about two seconds.

All of these images are flashing through Kendall's mind; them together in a more familiar room, no one else around, complete darkness, clothes most definitely off. He tries to shake them, but James is still grinding against that one part of him that is less easily controlled and right now, it is so not under control. James stops moving for a moment, lifting his head off of Kendall's shoulder and looking down at the oh-so-obvious erection that Kendall is sporting. He has a confused look on his face and the brunette looks up, searching the other's eyes for something. Kendall freaks out. "This was a bad idea," is all he says before turning to walk away. He's almost at the door when he feels a fingers interlock with his own. He turns around to find a once again smiling James, who is almost too eager to lead him out of the club and towards a taxi.

They don't say anything on the way back to the apartment. Part of that is scaring Kendall, and another part really doesn't care. When they get back to 2J, no one is there. Katie and Ms. Knight were out of town doing some shooting for a commercial Katie was going to be in, and God only knew what Carlos and Logan were up to. Kendall walks in and throws himself down on the couch, leaving the tv off and just staring straight infront of him. "Hey, are you okay?" James asks, sitting next to him. Kendall can feel himself turning red, and he just nods his head. A few minutes pass before James speaks again. "You know, if you're embarrassed about what happened tonight, don't be. It's totally not a big deal at all".

This makes Kendall really mad for some reason and he shoots James a look. "Don't be embarrassed? Seriously? I most definitely had a hard on in the middle of the dancefloor because I was dancing with you!" He's turning red for a different reason now, and there is a shocked look on James' face. Kendall has never actually yelled at him before, and this was unnerving. He scratched the back of his neck and clears his throat. "Well, I mean. Was it just because I was dancing with you or were you thinking about.. something else?" he asks, looking away. Kendall doesn't really want to answer that question. But, that brings him back to the painful realization that he can't deny and or keep anything away from James.

Kendall buries his face in his hands, frustrated. "I was thinking about something else.." he mutters and James gets eerily quiet. Kendall just knows that he's fucked up until James scoots closer to him on the couch. "What exactly were you thinking about?" he breathes, and Kendall looks up to find James staring at him, dark eyes glowing with something Kendall has never seen before. He sits up a little and takes a deep breath, swallowing hard. "James, I'm not going to tell you that" he says, shaking his head ever so slightly. James smirks. "Come on. Please? You never know. I might think about the same thing." That pretty much catches Kendall's attention. There's absolutely no way...

"Fine, James," Kendall mans up. "You really want to know what I was thinking about?" James just nods and bites his lip. He's hoping he's going to say what James had been wanting to hear for years. "I was thinking about fucking you. I really, honestly was. I was think about you and I in my room having sex. Because that's what I want. Now, if that's what you've been thinking about, please let me know. Otherwise, I'm going to go outside and scream at the top of my lungs for telling you that." His heart is beating so fast, and he's fucking terrified when he doesn't get much of a response from James.

All of that nervousness melts away, though, when James inches forward and pushes his lips against Kendall's. There's an eagerness in the kiss that has both boys dizzy and on edge. The kiss lasts for a mere minute before James is pulling away. "Your room or mine?" he asks, and Kendall just kind of takes in those words. "Mine," he finally decides and the two are off the couch, gripping each others hand as they race towards the room Kendall shares with Logan. God, he hopes he doesn't come home anytime soon.

The boys instantly fit themselves together once they are locked away in the room, fingers searching over unfamiliar skin and tongues exploring worlds they had never known before. This was such an unreal experience for the both of them, but neither were ready to surrender to the other. Kendall slowly manuevered them to the edge of his bed where he pulled away from James to tear his shirt off. He ran his fingers over the toned chest and abdomen that belonged to the boy infront of him and smiled. This right here was beauty. James placed his hand over Kendall's and then pulled the boy into a much softer kiss.

Something in the back of Kendall's mind told him to take control, and do it now. So he did, pushing James back onto the bed and crawling over him. His hands were shaking so bad and James could tell how nervous he was. He simply smiled up at the blonde, putting a hand on the side of his face. "This is good," he says, and that's really all it takes to have Kendall's heart fluttering again. He crawls between James' legs, pressing himself against the boy beneath him. James makes a small noise at this, and Kendall knows what that means. He starts rubbing himself against James' growing arousal, causing James to groan at the contact. "Fuck," he breathes, looking between them to watch their clothed erections rub together.

Kendall wants James' dick out. Right now. He kisses down the boys chest until he reaches the waistband of his jeans, unfastening them and inching them down. He looks up to see James biting painfully hard on his bottom lip and he just smiles and takes the boys dick in his hand. James throws his head back as Kendall starts working him, knees bending slightly and heart rate accelerating. Kendall likes that he has James like this, all worked up and breathing heavy. An hour ago, he couldn't have seen this happening.

Only minutes in, and James is clawing at the sheets, muttering profanities and pushing his hips in Kendall's hand. A few more pumps and he would be coming shamelessly all over the blonde. But, that wasn't going to happen. Kendall let's go of James' cock and slides off the bed to take his own jeans off, boxers following suit. James looks like he could cry at the lack of contact, but when he's joined back on the bed, he smiles again, reaching out for Kendall. They kiss again, tongues sliding fluidly as the two rock against each other, building up that friction again. Kendall pulls back, looking down at James. "I don't have any lubricant, or anything," he says, and James just shrugs. "Spit always works". Kendall just nods, and places two fingers to James' lips. The boy takes them into his mouth, coating them well before Kendall pulls them away and presses one to the brunettes entrance. James immediately tenses and closes his eyes as Kendall pushes past the protesting ring of muscle. He starts working his finger in and out of James before gently pressing another in along side of the first.

This hurts so much more than one finger, but James knows it has to get better and so he tries to relax. Kendall is pressing soft kisses to his hip, and that's definitely helping. Before long, the pain eases off and James is basically demanding that Kendall "take his fucking fingers out and replace them with something else". Kendall can only agree to this, and so he crawls back between James' thighs, spitting in his hand and coating himself before pressing the head of his dick to James' now open entrance. He laces his fingers with the boys' beneath him and slowly inches in. Neither of them can breathe for a split second and James' mouth is hanging open, eyes tightly closed. Kendall doesn't move at all. He just waits. Waits for those gorgeous eyes to open and signal him that it's okay.

When James finally opens his eyes, he nods at Kendall who starts to work up a rhythm of push-pullout-push-pullout. It definitely still hurts, but James thinks he can live with it when Kendall gets oh-so-close to that spot that will drive him insane. "Harder," James breathes, holding onto Kendall's shoulders as the boy does as told. He hits the spot then, and James nearly comes up off of the matress, Kendall's name rolling off of his tongue in the most obscene moan he could possibly produce. Kendall moans at that and angles himself so that he is able to nail that spot again and again.

It only takes a few more thrusts before James is tearing at Kendall's back, coming all over the both of them. James' release leads to Kendall's and he rides out his orgasm, before collapsing onto James. Their breathing is erratic and they are sweating like mad. Kendall has a smile plastered to his face, and James has something on his heart. "Kendall?" he whispers when they both come down from their high. "Yeah?" comes the reply. James sighs. "Kendall. I think I'm in love with you. And I think I have been for a while," he confesses. Kendall props himself up on his elbows to look down at James. "James? I never thought I would hear you say that.. But you know what?" he asks, and James just looks up at him with questioning eyes. "I'm fucking in love with you, too" he says, bending down to press a chaste kiss to soft lips. James smiles when Kendall pulls away. "So.. does this mean I have a new roomate?" he asks. All Kendall can do is laugh, before pulling James close to him. "Yes, James. This means you have a new roomate."


End file.
